


It Wasn't My Fault

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: Derealization Fics [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Roleplay - Fandom, Twitch - Fandom, streamer - Fandom
Genre: Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bleeding, Crying, Death, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Organs, Platonic Relationships, Sobbing, Spoilers, Swords, sleep boys inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "Echos bounded off the walls as inside he screamed to help his son. Wilbur was in danger, he needed to save him. Someone was hurting his young, his flock. His family,"Wilbur was in danger, he needed to save him. Someone was hurting his young, his flock. His familyWhile everything was screaming at Phil to protect his young, he forced himself to stand still as he watched Wilbur die in his arms. It took every single bone in his body to fight and even then, he couldn't say a single word to him.He couldn't even apologize for being his boy's murderer. Not even to his horrendous face.
Series: Derealization Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180775
Kudos: 3





	It Wasn't My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 399 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,055 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 2 Minutes

“Shush, you’re going to be alright,” 

Phil could hear his voice cracking as he cradled his boy in his arms. Held in his arms was his son, Wilbur who he promised to protect at all costs. 

And now he was dying in his arms. 

Phil brushed aside a lock of hair covering Phil’s eyes as he tried to smile, on the verge of tears. Wilbur gave a small chuckle as drops of red ran down his mouth. The sight made Phil choke, but he forced them away, wanting to focus on his son. 

He couldn’t believe what he did. He killed his own son, the same son he cradled in his arms as a baby. Phil dedicated his lives to his children and now he was the responsibility for the death of one. 

Echos bounded off the walls as inside he screamed to help his son. Wilbur was in danger, he needed to save him. Someone was hurting his young, his flock. His family. He choked down his instincts as he forced himself to watch the horrors he inflected on his boy. 

He wasn’t even delicate about stabbing his son to death. The sword was horribly jabbed inside of him, his organs twisting around in agony. He couldn’t even do a clean job of murdering him.

Wilbur’s eyes seemed to hazily dance around the room before they tried to focus on Phil. Wilbur’s eyes seemed grayer than usual as he tried to focus on Phil. 

As Phil saw his son smile at his murderer, a large tremor erupted from his body as he wept. He crushed his son ever closer as his vision became blurry. He deserved it, he deserved to be killed himself for the horrors he inflected on his family. 

How was he going to tell Tommy and Techno? Was he going to walk out, stained in his son’s blood and tell them the truth? He couldn’t, he didn’t want what happened to be the truth anyway. 

Phil brushed his tears away as he regained focus on his son. 

“What have I done to our fam-,” 

Wilbur’s eyes were grey. Dead. 

Phil let out a shaky breath as Wilbur suddenly felt a lot lighter. 

He didn’t even dare to finish his sentence as he looked up, forced to see the broken nation in front of him. 

The true Killer of L’manburg and most importantly. 

My Son.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I'm actually getting good at this whole writing thing
> 
> Poggers


End file.
